


New Gruesome little rhymes for unknowing tots!

by blacksheepwoman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by..., Nursery Rhymes, Poetry, Rhyming, little poems, little rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheepwoman/pseuds/blacksheepwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked at the old, dear beloved "Ring-a-round rosie" rhyme and started to make up my own 6 rhymes in similar fashion. Not perfectly - or close to - in tune to the rosie's rhyme, but eh, I tried. </p><p>These rhymes aren't meant to be cute. Fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Gruesome little rhymes for unknowing tots!

Ring-a-round a rosie, 

A pocket full of posies, 

Ashes! Ashes!

We all fall down

\-------------------------------------------- 

 

Wring-a-bound the noose,

A hatchet dull of use,

Madness! Madness!

We all shall drown.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Dong-the-sound of the bell,

I once knew Yorick well,

Alas! Alas!

All are concealed under mounds.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Cling-the-crowned king,

A casket ready to bring,

Justice! Justice!

Let the head roll around.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Sing-a-final-song for the girl,

Not long for this world,

Burn! Burn!

Watch the fire and witch bound.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Quickly guzzle the sour fluid,

Before someone comes and ruins this,

Gasp! Gasp!

The final moments being earthbound.

\--------------------------------------------

 

See-the-stain splatter?

How easily bone shatter,

Massacre! Massacre!

The poor kiddies gunned down. 


End file.
